


【德芙】老板和后辈的无意义故事

by ailanlan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailanlan/pseuds/ailanlan
Summary: 一个脑洞灭文法的实践





	【德芙】老板和后辈的无意义故事

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> CP：洛夫伦X福萨里科

老板是个大老板，很有钱的那种。  
日常操作是在自己开的五星级酒店里游泳，顺便宣传自己的服装品牌。

不过这不是老板的主业。大老板的主业是踢球。  
是的，没听错。  
踢球，一夫当关，万夫都怼的后卫。

老板认认真真踢了几年球。  
毕竟不踢球就要回家，继承上亿家产。  
老板表示，服务业，打不还口骂不还手还要笑脸迎人，太累。  
还是踢球铲人舒服。

队里来了个后辈。从青训营调上来的。  
浓眉大眼脸有点长，手长脚长，看着怪怪的。  
更奇怪的是，看多了还挺顺眼。

但老板不喜欢后辈。

后辈也是个后卫，从训练到比赛，整天都在自己身边，老盯着自己，让自己给他传饼。  
这也没啥。  
主要是年轻，后辈比自己小了半轮，老板对年轻气盛的小年轻都没好感。

老板喜欢自家队长。  
小小的又灵活，球场上跑来跑去，能接住自己每个球。

后辈发现老板不喜欢自己。  
不打紧，后辈也不喜欢老板。他喜欢队长，一点没有年长者的倨傲，反而总让他想起自己的弟弟，然后充满了保护欲。

没多久，老板和后辈一起失恋。  
他们发现队长和另一个中场——很快就会秃头的那个——在更衣室里抱着互啃。

后辈表示：太意外了，太难过了。  
老板表示：太刺激了，我也要这么玩  
后辈和老板对视一眼  
噫……傻子……后辈对着老板翻了一个白眼  
呀……好可爱……老板看着后辈刚换了发型的脸，突然被自家后辈颜值戳中萌点。

老板的脑回路，不是常人的思维。自打发现中场CP真香，他决定给自己找个CP。但队员们纷纷表示：太熟，不愿意和这个傻子玩。

老板找到了后辈。老板拍拍后辈的肩膀，肌肉线条流畅美好，老板没忍住来回多摸了几把，甚至觉得自己流了口水：“过去的不开心就让它过去，以后哥哥带你玩。”  
大手一挥，五星级酒店免费住随意玩，品牌服装给你特供，训练比赛都给你传饼，教你把后卫踢出前锋的感觉。

后辈脑子里出现了嘤嘤怪。  
他找到队长：“嘤嘤嘤...队长，老板想潜规则我。”

老板被队长点名批评，无视队伍纪律，试图乱搞男男关系。  
老板脖子一梗，队长你才是，助长队伍弯风色气的罪魁祸首。

挑衅队长的老板，被全队胖揍一顿，含泪签下给全队制作一批专属定制服装的不平等协议。  
老板的财务官很心累，品牌破产指日可待。

后辈以前觉得，老板是个闲的没事的炫富一代，因为喜好来踢球。  
后辈现在觉得，老板是个闲的没事的炫富一代，被球踢坏了脑子。

后辈还是和老板熟络了起来，吓得队员都跑来送温暖。基本对话围绕在——“没钱我们能借你”、“千万不要屈服在资本主义的诱惑中”、“智障会传染，稳住”。

后辈用了一个月时间，表示自己的行为只是出于智商的同情，队员看后辈的眼神充满钦佩。  
老板单方面认为，并宣告，后辈为自己的土豪气场折服，自己帅气的脸庞总是充满魅力。队员看老板的眼神，写满了——“妈的，智障”。

老板是个傻子。这是实话。傻到藏不住自己的心意，无意识的寻找后辈的身影；手机里塞满了后辈的笑脸；哄着后辈开通了ins，像小粉丝一样抢每一条推送的首赞；拉着后辈去自家酒店度假，站在泳池边说：  
“看！这就是我为你打下的江山！”

妈的，智障。

后辈心里吐槽，身体却很诚实。  
眼角余光瞄到盯着自己的老板，就故意舔嘴角，笑出酒窝；发每条ins前装作无意的联系对方：“我想发条XXX的ins，你觉得怎么样？”被老板攥住的手腕，热量渗进皮肤，顺着神经暖到心底。

老板和后辈的争吵，源于队长。  
队长带着全队，历史性的冲进大赛决赛。老板兴奋地扛起队长，队长坐在老板肩头，向着人潮挥手尖叫。

吃醋。  
伐开心。

中场先生，队长的秘密情人，气的脱衣服，表示队长再不下来自己就裸奔  
后辈上不了树，也不好意思脱衣服，只能躲在欢呼的队伍里，头上的卷毛被队员扯来扯去。一定是太疼了，才会有眼泪忍不住的冒出来。

更衣室里只剩下老板和后辈。  
中场先生接受了队长的解释——“老板抗揍”，快乐足球，快乐约会。  
后辈等着老板一起走，老板却拖拖拉拉坐板凳：“Sime，来打个啵”，“更衣室刺激的一批”。后辈凑到老板面前，给了他一巴掌。

老板腹股沟受伤，躺在酒店总统套房里修养，后辈跑来探望，澄清自己一巴掌没那么大力气。老板摸着后脑勺，眼神闪躲：“背队长的时候闪了一下腰”。  
后辈劝老板回家休息，老板被毒鸡汤毒害：  
“不会的，我不会下班的。”  
“酒店是我的工作。”  
“我不走，我对工作很有感情。”

妈的，智障。

后辈心里继续吐槽，身体却依然很诚实，给老板垫高了靠枕。  
老板舒服躺在自己的江山里，拥着自己泡来的美人。  
足球是什么？  
不存在的！

休假结束，老板勾引后辈来自己俱乐部的行为失败，后辈搂着老板，像搂着一条呼哧呼哧的金毛。  
“那我想你怎么办？”  
“高科技时代了，先生”  
“要luo聊！要发ins！”  
“......行吧”

智障不会传染。  
但爱会。


End file.
